kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 29
Summary The date is now 11 Marut 22 Kubera, exactly two weeks (24 days) after Gandharva made his deal with Agni in Atera. He thinks to himself that he had been working tirelessly since that day, and there are only three places left: Atera, Eloth, and Rindhallow. The latter two have strong defenses, and attacking Atera would be problematic because of his promise with Agni...no, with Shakuntala; her memory makes him teary-eyed. Maruna appears, asking why he is here, and is he crying? In response, Gandharva denies it and punches Maruna, who complains that he is unable to regenerate quickly due to lack of food. He also asks where He is since Gandharva argued with him over attacking Atera the previous day. Maruna warns that it would be bad if he turns against Him since it would make them enemies as well, but Gandharva assures him that he is trying to avoid that. Leez takes a moment to consider that she would get in trouble if she goes after the thieves, so she figures someone else will chase them, and buys the curry mushroom instead. The boy in pink begins to wail that he has no family and will be thrown out if he loses that box, so Leez feels sorry for him and tells him she will go after it. She immediately jumps to the top of the nearest building (without noticing the the little white-haired brat nearby) in pursuit of the thieves. The boy follows closely behind, mysteriously catching up to her with every step. Leez is so focused on the pursuit that she unintentionally leaves the city when she jumps off the high outer wall. The little brat behind her catches a peek of her pink underwear. 1-29 Gandharva and Maruna.png|nobody ever admits to crying in this story 1-29 thieves.png|sticky fingers, both figuratively and literally the way they hold that box 1-29 Leez jumps before looking.png|she didn't look ahead but he got an eyeful Currygom's comment Their actual eyelashes are the same color as their eyebrows. That's why I normally draw them in black, not because I find them annoying to draw... Afterword ■ I'm keeping my word when I said that Leez will appear disgustingly a lot (Episode 27 author's comment). But some of you thought that she would be disgusting when she appears. That's not what I meant. I simply meant that she's just going to appear very often. Hahahaha ■ In the distance is Rindhallow, which was the location for Chapter 4: AAA Magician. It was mentioned that the city has a double-layered barrier, but that's not unusual at all. It's actually unusual to have a single barrier like Atera. Each city originally had two temples and double barriers, but since Atera only has one temple, the other being in ruins, it only has one barrier. The city also has fewer magicians, so Atera has the weakest defense out of all the cities... Until recently it had Agni, so it was among the strongest, but... ■ I didn't choose Agni to be on the thumbnail for this webtoon this week (on Naver). The editor randomly chooses the thumbnails... I didn't know that it would go up, haha. ■ In the cases of Gandharva and Agni, there's no significant reduction to their regeneration or transcendentals if they don't eat anything. But unlike them, Maruna has to eat properly to use his transcendentals. (He's not taking in the food's calories. Compared to the amount of food he eats, his transcendental energy is much higher, so there is a different process for converting it into his body.) Of course, even if he starves he will survive, being able to perform basic physical activities and some degree of regeneration (quick regeneration is a type of transcendental). He wouldn't be able to use his transcendentals. ■ One of this kid's specialties is moving quickly in one step. After more transcendentals appear later on, I'll introduce it in a blog post on transcendentals. Others around him might see it as a form of teleportation, but it's a bit different than teleporting. ■ I think of Leez as 7 heads tall and the kid's figure as 5 heads tall when I draw them, but it changes slightly when I draw each scene. Hahahahahahaha. You could say that Leez is in the range of 6.5~7.5 heads tall and the kid is 4.5~5.5? Sometimes Leez can look like she's 8 heads tall, which is sort of beautification in a way... Ha... Hahaha ■ In this episode, two images of Leez are drawn like this. The lines are thicker than in the other images, and the line art is all black. (Other images have different line art colors for different parts.) This was not drawn last-minute, so it's not because I didn't have time to draw it properly. I tried to draw it comically to change the mood somewhat, but it could be compared to other images and look like I failed in drawing it. Haha. Of course, when I draw the lines in all black, it takes less time to draw. In some of the episodes in the first half of the webtoon, you can see that I tried some black line art. But I always reverted back to changing colors again. I don't think it's my style of drawing, anyway... ■ Pink is... the color of the underskirt!!!!!!! Look closely. Leez's underskirt looks white but slightly pink... I'm going to insist on this ^__________^ Haha Notes * Eloth's defenses are probably stronger than the others, due to the presence of the Temple of Creation, as the God of Creation Brahma is a primeval god. * Gandharva and Maruna are discussing God Kubera. They refer him as He instead of by name as early as Episode 5. Show/Hide Spoiler The cities mentioned by Gandharva have been confirmed, by use of the Human Search System, to be the locations of the remaining individuals holding the name Kubera. * Here, Gandharva and Maruna have mentioned the possibility of becoming enemies, should Gandharva choose to oppose Kubera. Show/Hide Spoiler He will refer back to this later in Season 2. * Ari (full name: Eiraheeari Catroshife), the pink-haired boy, really is without any relatives to depend on. His profile on Currygom's blog reveals that he was originally from planet Isholy, and came with his parents on a trip to Willarv before the Cataclysm. His parents died during the Cataclysm, leaving him without any relatives on this planet. Lorraine is currently taking care of him. * The villagers in Leez's hometown have also mentioned that Leez is superior to a quarter. References